


As the Gods Fall

by Galagaleeny



Series: Deity AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Deity Au, F/M, I hate souda × sonia so heres it being unhealthy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galagaleeny/pseuds/Galagaleeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of the king of Gods has a responsibility, and that can include marrying someone she doesn't love. And when you're immortal, til death do us part means eternity.</p><p>But when fate brings Sonia to the Underworld and onto the doorstep of Tanaka the forbidden one, she begins to realize that there's another option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at like 4 am so that explains the quality

A waterfall of golden hair, stunning blue-green eyes, and a warm smile that literally made the sun shine brighter. Skin softer than clouds, lips pink and full, a voice clear and silvery. Everything about Sonia seems godly, from her light steps to the golden leaf circlet that rests on her head. The princess of the gods, a sight that could cure the sick and feed the poor. She rules royalty, maidens, and diplomacy with her kind heart and compassionate soul like it was the most enjoyable thing in the world, her life's work in her divine duties.

Skin splattered with oil, rough and calloused from years of labor, nails caked with grime. A look of unease constantly present, the faint curve of small muscles, coarse pink hair sticking out at odd angles. He was a lesser god, one of single men, mechanics, and machinery. Souda lived his domain more than ruled it; he spent days upon days in a workroom inventing new machines for mortals and what little time he has to spare pining after whatever woman caught his fancy. Those women being oneso who didn't know any better than to date a vengeful god and worshipped him above all else.

Pale skin never having felt the rays of the sun dance upon it, eyes sullen with contempt, a gruff voice that refused to show emotion. Tarnished dark robes, unclean bandages that had not been moved in years, a scar that never healed. The god of animals and magic had been banished to live in the underworld long ago for turning a fellow deity into a goose for his mistreatment of another. He lived an isolated life, and existence apart from the living and divine. Gundham struck fear into the hearts of all but his beloved animals, his only company being four dark spirits imprisoned in the body of hamsters.

Most gods preferred to live in the heavens, but Souda's position caused him to reside towards the base of the impossibly tall mountain the lead to the entrance. His home was carved into the stone with a wooden door and balcony not far above it. The inside was much bigger than should be possible, filled with lavish furniture and white marble floors. Despite its many luxuries, it was a prison for the princess. She was the equivalent of married to Souda, the divine did not have any formal ceremonies or concept of marraige so it was just agreed that they were bound in love. But the love had turned sour, for Sonia never loved him. She had few options and Souda was the only god to ever express any interest in her, so she chose him to be bound to. Part of her ached to leave, to find someone else, but there was no immortal being who piqued her interest at all. She _had_ to love him, for she knew no one else would love her. She had accepted that.

Accept it, and move on. Forgive and forget. That was her existence.

For that was all a princess could do.

 

The sun peaked over the horizon, the first lights of morning reflecting off the water and awakening the wildlife around the rocky home. Sonia had dragged a chair onto the balcony and sat upon it with a teacup, enjoying the early morning. Souda slept well into the day, so she had found that mornings were the quietest. Days and time itself is generally insignificant to the divine, considering even a century was hardly a fraction of their lifetimes. But that didn't mean Sonia couldn't sit and enjoy the sunrise, alone and at peace with the world.

A few chirps caught her attention, and the goddess looked for the source. A baby bird, pink and nearly bald, had fallen into the rail near the wall, crying out for help. Sonia set down her cup and went to it, searching for its family and finding none. "What could such a helpless creature be doing here all alone! I have to find help." She cupped the small bird in her gentle hands, taking it inside and out again at the door. "Gundham will know what to do. And visiting the underworld is always a pleasurable experience!", she says to the bird, smiling warmly at it. The entrance to the underworld is near the heavenly mountain, so it does not take long for the goddess to arrive. Without hesitation, she descends.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the underworld brings the princess of the gods to an unexpected friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i stopped caring abt making my similes poetic and shit so now you're getting the Good Shit (tm)

Sonia kept the newborn swallow cupped in her soft palms as she stepped down the uneven stairs to the underworld. The heavy air and pressure of being underground did nothing to help the creature, its breaths heavy and ragged. She quickened her pace, worried for it. Even as she went deeper and deeper, she felt no worry for her own well being. The underworld was no place for the light of heart, shadows replaced sunlight and the whispers of long forgotten souls penetrated Sonia's very being. But that didn't bother her, she found the place quite charming in its own right. Once she reached the bottom, the ferryman greeted her with a nod. The figure was draped in a black clock, disguising all features except their exceptionally short height. A voice higher than she expected emerged: "Are you going to pay or not, dumbass? I don't run this service for free. All deceased souls have to pay." Sonia blinked, surprised at the request. "I'm not deceased. It's Sonia, goddess of maidens and royalty, I need to visit Gundham."  
"Oh, pulling the god card? Heh, I've heard that one before," he responds, pulling back his hood to reveal his short, blonde hair and child-like face. "Sonia! I didn't realize- The hood, it blocks my- _what are you doing down here?_ " She smiled and gave an awkward chuckle. "Yes, sorry to startle you. I need to go see Gundham, I believe he is the only one who can assist me with the current matter at hand." She held out her hands to show him the bird, its eyes closed and condition nearing critical. "Alright, fine. I'll give you a ride there and back, but only because I have too since you're a god." He pulled his hood back over his eyes and pushed the boat off the dock with a pole, moving the boat across the river. 

Sonia was entranced the entire time. She held onto the front of the boat, looking into the murky water with stars in her eyes. She reached her hand out to skim the water before the ferryman cleared his throat. "Don't touch that! Anyone who touches the water gets swept away in it and drowns in it. Even servants of the Underworld. Even gods." He sounded almost pained when he said that, like it brought up bad memories. Sonia watched him curiously and moved her hand over the bird she held in her other hand. The shore was nearing so she had no time to press him for elaboration on his troubles, only time to thank the man and stand up. Once docking, she stepped off and smiled. "Thank you again, I really do appreciate this. I'm sure you're quite busy ferrying the dead around!" He looked away, pointing his head downstream. "Nah, it's not too busy. There's a bunch of servants ferrying people, and they all got better boats. Those motherfuckers are running on steam while I'm stuck here paddling. I'll just wait here for you." He plops down onto one of the planks used as seats and crosses his arms, the fabric shifting enough to let her see his face again. His mouth was pulled into a tight frown, eyes staring at the ground with the intensity of someone trying to bring the tv remote closer with their mind. She turned and started walking into the caverns of the Underworld, taking the sole path towards the judgement center.

The lines at the judgement center were longer than the center itself, stretching back for nearly half a mile for every window. Sonia pushed through them, souls moving out of her way. She was practically glowing down here, so everyone recognized her as divine and deemed it best not to quarrel with her. She approached the window with a stride so even it was as if she was floating, making her appear all the more divine. The underworld servant at the window looked at her wide-eyed, shocked to see a deity down there. Sonia gave them an uneasy smile. "Do you know where I can find Tanaka the forbidden one?"

 

Gundham resided in a cave deep within the realm of the underworld but frequented the fields where some blessed animal souls rested to find company. He sat in the grass, letting a scorpion crawl over its hand. It was harmless to him, the venom it held could not do any damage to his immortal body. It's segmented legs moved in a unique way, each going after the other around its body to let it skitter over his unbandaged hand. This field was his life, he couldn't leave the underworld and the only animals for him to attend to were here. It had been nearly a thousand years since he began this isolated existence, watching the underworld grow in size and density. The animal field was quiet besides the calls and cries of its inhabitants in the distance, making his ears weak to loud noises over time. The serene stillness of the place relaxed the god, bringing his unrest at being trapped to rest.

For the first time in nearly a thousand years, he heard an unfamiliar voice calling him. He dropped the scorpion, which scuttled away into the grass. Gundham stood, wary of the stranger. A maiden with golden hair and bright eyes was before him, walking towards him with hurried steps. He did not lower his defense, appearances meant nothing about one's true power. "Are you Tanaka the forbidden one? I've come seeking help that only he can give," she implored. He narrowed his eyes, taking in her sight. She was beautiful and easily recognized- the goddess Sonia Nevermind. "That is I. What counsel do you seek that requires a trip to my domain?" She stops a few feet away and opens up her hands, revealing the squirming newborn bird to him. "I found it on my balcony, I couldn't find its home and the poor creature is suffering on its own. It can't be more than a few hours old."  
"This swallow is premature, it can't be far from death unless it is cared for carefully."  
"Does that mean you can save it?"  
"I can try." He reaches out for it before drawing his hand back. "Place it on the ground. You cannot touch me, for I have a poison running through my veins that is toxic to all but animals." Sonia looks fearful, doing as he says. _'He's poisonous? Is that why he got banished to the Underworld? What a lonely existence.'_ Gundham picks the hatchling up once sonia is safely away and quickly examines it. "It is going to have to stay here and live with me for a while, but it has a chance of survival. You did the right thing bringing it here at the risk of your own life." He looked up and whistled, summoning a deceased adult swallow to perch upon his outstretched arm. "It will be cared for by one of its own kind." He looks back to Sonia, eyes boring into her. "Do you have a name for this beast?" Sonia looks down and brings her fist near her face with one finger raised to touch her chin. "Hm... I didn't have one before. How about... Quinlan? It means 'very strong'. The bird must be quite strong to survive this long!" Gundham flashed a smile for half a moment, pleased at the thought put into the name. "Quinlan, an excellent name for a beast this ferocious."

He frowns, realizing that now he has a worried deity here watching him closely, doing nothing for his nerves. "Do you intend on staying here to watch over it yourself? A goddess of your status should not spend a prolonged time in the dark realm. I will take care of the beast, though I suppose if you are brave enough to make the journey, you may visit." Sonia had been unintentionally staring, mesmerized by the unique way he had of moving and speaking. She shook her head ever so slightly and blinked a few times, pulling herself back into reality. "Oh yes, of course! I'd love to come see the swallow again sometime! When would be an acceptable time to visit?" Gundham was rather startled by her enthusiasm, but quickly composed himself. "Anytime. I do not leave this field often." Sonia clasped her hands together in excitement and leaned forward with interest. "Okay! I'll be sure to come by soon enough to see Quinlan again!" Gundham felt his face turn the slightest bit warm and pulled his scarf up just enough to cover his mouth. "Very well. Have a safe journey back to the surface, refined one." She nods and goes to leave, taking a few steps before looking over her shoulder to glance back at him. He had drawn his attention to the birds, stroking the adult with a gentle hand. She smiled at the sight and left, returning to the edge of the River Styx.

"Did you enjoy your visit to the Underworld, ''your majesty'?", the ferryman sarcastically asked. Sonia wasn't one to easily pick up on these sort of things. "Yes I did! Tanaka the forbidden one was pleasurable company, and he agreed to help the hatchling!" The ferryman pushed off the dock, the boat swaying ever so slightly as it floated along. "Is that so?", he asked with fake interest. "Yes! I do think he is a very interesting man." Fuyuhiko came to the realization that his usual sarcasm wouldn't work on her and spent the rest of the ride in silence, the journey back across always seeming to take longer than the ride there. Sonia didn't mind, she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts for conversation anyway. _'I've never met anyone like him, it's so strange. He seems so mysterious, I can't possibly even begin to figure out what his life is like.'_ She looked out over the water, her reflection offering no answers. _'I suppose I'll have to make it my mission to figure him out. I think he just needs a friend before he can really be himself!'_ She made a promise to herself to visit often, no matter the time it takes to find his real personality. _'Maybe then, I can get him un-banished and he can be happy again.'_

The shore approached soon enough, and the ferryman slowed the boat by sticking his pole in the mud beneath the water. "Here we go, Sonia. If you ever need to come down here again, just ask for Fuyuhiko of the Kuzuryuu branch." Sonia glided off the boat with elegant and light steps. "For sure! Thank you for your assistance mister Fuyuhiko!" She gave him a quick curtsy and left the Underworld, heading for home with a light heart.


	3. Noon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from the Underworld, Sonia is met with disdain from her partner. And yet, something still draws her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha hecc I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been writing like a paragraph a sitting so like 2 a day max
> 
> Either way once I finish drawing the designs I'll post it on tumblr and link it here

Sonia had safely returned to her mountain home by the time the sun was at its highest. She was greeted with Souda parked in an ornate white armchair, feet up on the coffee table in front of it. "Since when do you leave the house, Miss Sonia?", he asked while glancing up at her. Sonia went to a sideboard behind him and fiddled with a vase full of lavender, feeling the soft tickle of the petals on her fingers. "I just had an errand to run down in the Underworld, I assure you it was nothing of importance." Souda frowned in response. "I wish you wouldn't hang out in such a creepy place, someone like you doesn't belong down there with all sorts of spooky shit."  
"Well, it's not like I'm staying down there for particularly long. I think it's actually rather nice!" Souda groaned, and she felt anxiety prickle in her stomach. "Why can't you just drop it and ignore the underworld like other goddesses? Don't you have anything better to do than think about such a weird place all day?" Sonia narrowed her eyes and drew her hand away from the lavender. "I suppose so." Souda got up and came over to her, putting one hand on the sideboard while keeping it exceptionally close to her hip and the other touching her jaw as gently as he could. His calloused hands contrasted her soft-as-down skin, the deity of machinery being so rough compared to her refinement. "Kiss me, princess,' he whispers, locking eyes with her with a harshness that couldn't help but scare her a bit. "Maybe not right now, I don't think it's a good-", she started before being cut off by Kazuichi practically slamming his mouth into hers to keep her quiet. Like he was with everything else, he kissed her roughly and relentlessly. He kept his hand firmly on her jaw so she didn't have much choice in the matter and only released her from the embrace when he was fully satisfied about twenty seconds later. Sonia was panting softly from the lack of oxygen, looking down at him with disappointment in her eyes and a modest smile on her lips. _'I'm supposed to enjoy this, it's romantic. He's being romantic and I'm awful for not liking it as much as I should,'_ she thought, trying to recover from the period of momentary sparks that came up whenever they kissed. Souda opened his eyes to gaze at her with the same look a lion would give after successfully catching its prey. Sonia gripped the sideboard and braced herself for anything he might do, used to this treatment after so long with him. He let go of her jaw and let his hand travel down to her waist, pulling her closer still with his tight grip. "Miss Sonia, you are the love of my life and quite frankly the only goddess on this planet compassionate enough to tolerate my very existence, all I ask of you is that you drop that silly Underworld stuff since it creeps me out so much." She looked down at his chest, at the floor, at the sideboard, just anywhere but his face. She couldn't look him in the eyes at times like these without feeling dreadful. She didn't want to agree, she didn't want to give up on the Underworld just yet when it held so many possibilities. But when her gaze crossed his, she couldn't say no to him. "Alright, Kazuichi. I won't bring it up again." He grinned and kissed her on the cheek, delighted at her compliance. "Thank you, you really are the most amazing girl in the world!" He let her go and exited the room to go to his workshop, leaving Sonia wracked with guilt and feeling foul.

The next morning felt like it always did, the uncomfortable events of the day before losing their hold on her. She had accepted that that had happened and would happen again, so there was no point in fighting it. However, there was one part that Sonia refused to accept- she couldn't give up on the Underworld just yet. No matter what she promised, she couldn't forget about it, and even if she couldn't talk about it he didn't strictly forbid her from going there. This time she waited well into the afternoon, when Souda was in his workshop for the rest of the day. Once she was sure he wouldn't come back, she left home and went for the Underworld once more, a spring in her step and heart lighter than air.

When Sonia reached the river Styx, she could just barely make out Fuyuhiko in the distance, returning from a trip across the river. She waited for him at the dock, the rotting wood surprisingly sturdy. It did not take long for him to arrive, pulling into the dock and lowering his hood to look at her. "You're back already? I didn't really mean for you to come back here so soon, I can't just give rides for free all the time. Go away and come back with some money or no fuckin' rides." She nodded and dug around in her pockets, producing a gold coin. "Will this suffice? I can go home and get some more, though I really am on a time constraint." He rolled his eyes and jammed it into a sack by his feet, as if he expected her to try and take it back. "Fine. Get in, but don't expect me to be happy about it." Sonia lifted her skirt as she stepped into the boat, wobbling it a bit as she went. Once she was seated at the front, Fuyuhiko pushed off and began the journey across. Sonia's mind couldn't help but wander to Gundham, her curiosity about the man growing by the second. He was such a kind soul, it seemed, but he was trapped down here for a very long time, doomed to live isolated from the other gods aside from those of the Underworld. But she had not much time to ponder on that thought, for they had reached the other side. She thanked the ferryman and went on her way, retracing her steps from the day before.

\---------------------------

Gundham Tanaka was alone in his field ever since Sonia left, just him and his animals. He had watched her go, the golden hair and sweet scent making her seem like a dream, something he fantasized out of his own loneliness. And that's what she was to him- a dream of someone coming to see him, coming down to give him company every now and again. _'But she shan't come again, a lass like her should not spend too much time in this dark place.'_ He looked up at the rocky ceiling, the floating lights far above illuminating the world as well as daylight. A few birds flew high above, calling after each other. Gundham turned his attention back to the swallows, the hatchling starting to breath better in his hands. The adult was perched on his wrist, inspecting the newborn. He kept his pace steady as he began to make his way home as to not disturb them, very conscious of how his movements affected them. If there was ever a place for an animal to heal in safety, it'd be his lair- a cave entrance that led to a house he made with his own dark magic, filled to the brim with perches and toys, fluffy beds and food bowls, torn up furniture and even a small pond with Koi in it for the animals to drink from. Foxes, dogs, birds, rabbits, cats, frogs, hamsters, and any small animal that you could think of came and went from his home with frequency, leaving a message everywhere that Gundham never minded. The swallow was one such bird, she had built her mud nest in Gundham's lair and returned every night. It was easily recognizable, and he gently placed Quinlan inside for the new mother to take care of. He sat down in an armchair near it and closed his eyes, listening to the chirping. After the day's events, he couldn't help but associate the Swallow's cry with Sonia, and with the constant tweeting from above he couldn't get his mind off of her. He had never met any soul who was so compassionate as to traverse the Underworld just to save a helpless creature, nor anyone who was so interested in what he could do for animals. It was so strange to him, that she had done that and come to him. _'It is best not to dwell on the subject, she won't return,'_ he thought, trying to forget her. Animals were his only true companions, and he was sure it'd stay that way forever.

Gundham Tanaka emerged from his home the next afternoon, checking on the swallows before he went. The field was full of life for a place in the Underworld, gundham had to watch his step to make sure he didn't accidentally squish a small creature beneath his feet. The air was heavy and humid, making everything sluggish. He walked as far as he felt necessary, near the edge by a small stony creek. It was peaceful, the animals were all relaxed and he too found inner calm. It was not going to last for long, for a voice clear as day and pure as gold called his name, bringing his attention away. Sonia had returned already, appearing before him like a dream. "My-My Lady, what brings you back here already? You shouldn't be down here, it's not a place for someone of your status." She smiled and clasped her hands together near her stomach. "I wanted to see how Quinlan was doing, I imagine that they are in less of a crucial condition today than they were yesterday." Gundham paused, trying to take in the idea that such a goddess would return to him so soon. "Very well. They reside in my lair, a place so overrun with dark energy that you would perish if you came inside. I shall retrieve the beast while you wait outside." He went back to it while Sonia waited in the grass, watching him go. He returned shortly after, Quinlan in hand. "They're doing well, this demon shall live up to their name one day." Sonia nodded, deciphering what he meant in her mind. "Is there anything I can do to help their recovery?' Or perhaps anything I can help you with since you've been working so hard with them and all the other animals?"  
Gundham paused, considering her offer. It would mean company and more hands to help, there wasn't much free time ever since he moved down here and someone speeding up the daily routine would give him that again. "Being my assistant would be very dangerous and tiresome, I cannot guarantee your safety." Sonia lit up and stars danced in her eyes. "I do not mind at all! Shall I return tomorrow to start? Im afraid someone is waiting for me on the surface." Tomorrow was so far off and she had not been there long, for that Gundham felt disappointment, but the idea of her return more days he found pleasurable. "Very well. Tomorrow at Mid-day, you shall begin. Until then, I bid you farewell." He nodded and started back to his home, swallow hatchling in hand and gaze directed forward. Sonia watched him for a moment, transfixed, imagining all the good times to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's that!!! I don't know when I'll get to updating this again since I've already got a little bit for the next part of the series, it's about Hajime, Izuru, and the Imposter. After that will be Kuzupeko. What other ships/characters would you guys like to see? Either game/anime, I wanna cover as much as I can with this!! Drop me a comment if you have a request for this AU ♡


End file.
